Kamu itu
by Youri-Chan
Summary: Hanya tentang pendapat seseorang terhadap lawan bicaranya. Yang dideskripsikan dengan "Kamu itu..." Warn: YAOI inside, Straight inside, DLDR!
1. Boboiboy to Fang

_**Kamu itu…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boboiboy and Team © Monsta**_

_**Kamu itu… © Yu-chan**_

_**Warning: OOC, OOT (mungkin), a bit Sho-ai, Garing, High School!AU.**_

.

.

~Hope you like it! Enjoy!~

* * *

Di pagi hari dengan situasi kelas yang sepi. Terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang sangat kontras, baik dari segi sikap maupun penampilan. Merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta, pemuda bertopi itu membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat menghadap pemuda berkacamata yang sedang bertopang dagu di belakangngya.

Objek yang dilihat tampak tidak menyadari tatapan dari orang yang ada di depannya. Iris gelapnya terus memperhatikan ke luar jendela entah apa yang diperhatikannya. Sedangkan sepasang manik caramel itu bergulir menatap objek yang kini berada di hadapannya. Menatap intens dari ujung rambut hingga pinggang pemuda bersurai violet itu.

Merasa ditatap, akhirnya pemuda berdarah china itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan benar saja mendapati rivalnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak sulit di artikan. Bosan menunggu jawaban dari Boboiboy, Akhirnya Fang angkat suara.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memandangku dengan wajah aneh begitu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Fang dengan nada kesal dan bosan.

"… Fang. Kenapa?... Kenapa aku baru sadar?" Setelah berdiam beberapa menit, akhirnya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Boboiboy tersebut menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya bertanya.

Bingung dengan maksud dari ucapan Boboiboy, Fang hanya dapat diam dan memasang wajah bingung. Kemudian, Boboiboy bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk Fang. Sedangkan yang dituju mendapatkan firasat buruk sehingga dia hanya menggeser dirinya tanpa tahu bahwa dia telah terjepit tembok.

Sedangkan Boboiboy, Dia terus melangkah maju. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjepit Fang di tembok. Dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melepas kacamata Fang. Fang yang merasakan pertanda bahaya hanya mampu diam dan menunggu reaksi Boboiboy selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi, Boboiboy menatap wajah Fang dengan intens. Hingga akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Fang. Kenapa aku baru sadar? Kalau **Kamu itu… Cocok Jadi Banci Taman Lawang**." Ucap Boboiboy tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Fang, perlu waktu beberapa detik untuknya memproses perkataan Boboiboy. Hingga akhirnya…

"HARIMAU BAYANG!"

* * *

~Fin untuk BBBxFang~

* * *

Hai! Lama gak jumpa! Para Author, Reader maupun Silent Reader! Adakah yang berkenan untuk membaca Fic Yu-chan ini? Semoga ada deh! Untuk chapter awal, cast nya itu BBB sama Fang. Untuk selanjutnya, Kayaknya BBB sama Yaya. Atau Fang sama Ying? Atau siapapun yang reader mau? Tapi, kalau gak ada yang suka, Fic ini gak akan Yu-chan lanjut. And, For the last. If you don't mind,

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please!


	2. Ying to Boboiboy

"_**Kamu itu…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boboiboy and Team © Monsta**_

_**Kamu itu… (2) © Yu-chan**_

_**Warning: OOC, OOT (mungkin), Straight in this chap, Garing, High School!AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

~Hope you like it! Enjoy!~

.

Seperti sekolah pada umumnya, Malay National High School yang terletak di pulau Rintis, juga memiliki banyak siswa yang beragam baik dari sifat, wajah dan cara berpakaian. Sama halnya dengan ruang kelas yang di huni oleh 5 super hero pulau rintis yang dari SD hingga SMA tak terpisahkan. Suasana di kelas itu sungguh suram. Hanya 1 seorang gadis china dan Gadis berhijab lah yang tampak semangat mendengarkan apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru.

Tapi, keadaan berubah 100 persen Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan siswa berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka. Dari mulai ke kantin, Perpustakaan, Lapangan, Kolam ikan, Taman sekolah hingga ruang guru sekalipun. Tapi, sepertinya 4 protagonis kita (BBB, Fang, Yaya dan Gopal) lebih memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka di kantin, meninggalkan Ying yang tengah sibuk. Mereka berempat hanya diam, menikmati makanan masing-masing dengan suasana tenang. Hingga…

Brak!

"Hei kalian!" Ucap -atau teriak- Seorang gadis china berkuncir 2 dengan senyum dan kekehan kecil sambil menggebrak meja para super hero yang sedang makan dengan Khidmatnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Fang memuncratkan minuman (yang akan diminumnya) Ke wajah tampan Boboiboy.

"Oi! Banci! Apa-apaan kau hah?!" Hardik Boboiboy ke arah Fang yang masih terbatuk-batuk (Miyako: Gak habis-habis masalah bancinya. BBB: Suka-suka gue kale. Miyako : Udah lanjut!) . Namun, yang dibentak seolah tidak peduli dan lebih memilih bermesraan dengan Donat Lobak Merahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Boboiboy ingin kembali memarahi Fang hingga sebuah tangan dengan sapu tangan biru mencapai wajahnya.

"Ying?" Tanya Boboiboy memastikan bahwa yang mengelap wajahnya memanglah Ying.

"Wajahmu basah sekali. Kalau tidak langsung di keringkan nanti jadi lengket. Ini kan minuman manis." Jawab Ying lembut dengan masih mengusap wajah Boboiboy dengan sapu tangannya.

Waktu di sekitar mereka seakan berhenti. Pandangan Boboiboy terkunci pada wajah gadis berwajah oriental tersebut. Tidak jauh beda dengan Ying. Tangannya seolah merekat dan tidak ingin dijauhkan dari wajah Boboiboy. Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka berdua merona dengan warna merah muda yang sangat tipis.

"**Kamu itu… Dari awal memang sudah manis**. Kalau ditambah jus lagi. Bisa-bisa makin dikerubungi." Ucap Ying dengan wajah yang makin memerah dan tangan yang masih mengusap wajah Boboiboy.

Tangan Ying telah berhenti mengusap wajah Boboiboy. Tapi, mata mereka masih terpaut antara satu sama lain. Karamel bertemu dengan manik Abu-abu, Tanpa mereka sadari, semakin lama, wajah mereka semakin dekat. Seolah berusaha menghapus jarak yang ada. Wajah mereka hamper saja bertemu. Kini hanya berjarak 7 centi antara kedua wajah mereka. Hampir bertaut. Yaya yang melihat adegan tersebut, langsung membuka kamera di HandPhone nya.

Bletak!

Sayangnya sebelum wajah mereka terpaut, Sebuah sendok mendarat dengan mulusnya di dahi Boboiboy. Dan, Pelakunya diketahui bernama Fang.

"Aish! Sorry! Tanganku licin!" Ucap Fang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dan, muncul perempatan di dahi Boboiboy dan Ying.

"BISA BACA KEADAAN GAK SIH!"

"JANGAN NGERUSAK MOMEN ROMANTIS, BODOH!"

Yap, calon Pasangan yang hampir jadi itu, tidak akan berciuman selama Fang masih hidup. Fang yang merasa tidak akan selamat jika berada di sana langsung berlari kembali ke kelas bersama Gopal meninggalkan Boboiboy, Ying dan Yaya.

"Tenang, Masih ada lain waktu, kok. Tunggu aja sampai Fang kusekap." Ucap Yaya menghibur kedua sahabatnya.

~Fin for BBBxYing~

Hai!Yu-chan datang lagi. Maaf, ya kalau gak bagus. Ini terinspirasi dari kejadian di kantin sekolah 4 hari lalu. Disini Yaya sebagai Yu, Ying sebagai Miyako-nee, BBB sebagai sebut saja Z, Fang sebagai sebut saja H &amp; Gopal sebagai R.

Oke, Untuk chapter ini telah diputuskan untuk BBB &amp; Ying. Dan untuk chap depan adalah Fang to BBB, Dan Selanjutnya BBB to Yaya. Ada lagi yang ingin Request? Dan Adakah yang berkenan untuk sekedar membaca? And Last If you don't Mind,

ReViEw PlEaSe!


	3. Fang to Boboiboy

"_**Kamu itu…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boboiboy and Team © Monsta**_

_**Kamu itu…(3) © Yu-chan**_

_**Warning: OOC, OOT (mungkin), a bit Sho-ai, Garing, High School!AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

~Hope you like it! Enjoy!~

.

* * *

Pada saat malam minggu di kamar seorang pahlawan pulau rintis, Terlihat 2 orang berjenis kelamin sama, namun dengan kegiatan yang berbeda. Pemilik kamar yang diketahui namanya Boboiboy duduk di kursi beroda yang terletak depan PC mengerjakan sesuatu, hanya Boboiboy dan Tuhan lah yang tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sedangkan temannya yang bernama Fang, kini sedang membaringkan dirinya di kasur sang pemilik kamar, seolah dialah pemilik kamar tersebut. Matanya yang terlapis lensa kacamata menerawang seisi kamar Boboiboy. Hingga pandangannya berhenti di PC yang sedang digunakan Boboiboy. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda bertopi itu.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus celana jeans panjang melangkah ke arah pemuda yang sedang sibuk di depan computernya. Iris Violet nya menatap layar computer yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar tidak menyadari kehadiran Fang yang kini berada di belakangnya. Dia terus saja melakukan kegiatan yang kini sedang dia lakukan.

Mata Fang terus menatap layar PC dari belakang tubuh Boboiboy. Membaca huruf-huruf yang tertera di layar. Oh! Ternyata yang sedari tadi dilihat Boboiboy adalah Sosial Media yang bernama Facebook. Sudut bibir Fang sedikit terangkat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Fang kini memeluk leher Boboiboy dari belakang. Yang dipeluk tentu saja merasa sangat kaget.

"F-Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy reflex. Tangan yang memeluk lehernya kini semakin mengerat seakan tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Hei, Boboiboy." Suara Fang yang kini terdengar bagai desahan tepat terdengar di samping telinga Boboiboy. Kepalanya kini ia rendahkan sehingga menyentuh bahu lawan bicaranya yang wajahnya sedang merona.

Tangan Fang yang tadinya memeluk leher Boboiboy kini bergerak membalikkan kursi yang diduduki oleh Boboiboy agar kini menghadap dirinya. Tindakannya kini semakin gila. Kini Fang mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Boboiboy. Tangannya kini menyelusup ke belakang kepala Boboiboy. Menarik kepala Boboiboy agar mendekat dengannya. Sedangkan Boboiboy, Wajahnya yang sudah merona kini semakin merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Boboiboy." Panggil Fang tepat di telinga Boboiboy dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin. Kepalanya kembali bersender di bahu Boboiboy.

"Y…ya?" Tanya Boboiboy menunggu perkataan Fang selanjutnya.

"Boboiboy… Sekarang aku sadar, Bahwa…" Sengaja menggantungkan Ucapannya kini Fang menatap wajah Boboiboy yang… OH! Tidak dapat dideskripsikan lagi sudah semerah apa.

"**Kamu itu… Jomblo Ngenes pada malam minggu, Udah Gitu MaHo lagi**"

1 detik

5 detik

13 detik

Bruk!

Dan, Bokong Fang dengan mulusnya mencium lantai dingin kamar Boboiboy. Wajah Boboiboy yang tadi semerah kepiting rebus kini sudah memudar dengan Persimpangan di dahinya.

"MAKSUDMU APA, HAH?!" Bentak Boboiboy menunjuk Fang yang kini memandangnya sambil menyeringai.

"Malam minggu, biasanya para Couple berkencan, kau malah update status, ketahuan banget **JOMBLO **nya. Terus, malah teman nya Cowok semua lagi. **MAHO**, donk." Jawab Fang dengan santainya dan mulai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"KAU! KAU SEENAKNYA MEMBACA HAL PRIBADI ORANG! KAU PUN SAMA JOMBLO JUGA KAN!"

"Pertama, aku gak memamerkan kalau aku ini Jomblo. Kedua, Aku bukan JOMBLO aku hanya SINGLE, mohon dibedakan. Dan ketiga, banyak cewek yang ngantri untuk jadi kekasihku."

"TAPI, AKU BUKAN MAHO! YANG ADA KAU YANG MAHO! DUDUK DI PANGKUAN ORANG YANG BERJENIS KELAMIN SAMA DENGANMU!"

"Kau pun menerimanya."

"GAH! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!"

"Ih! Gak sopan ngusir orang!"

"BOBOIBOY HALILIN-"

"Elang bayang!... Bye~ Sampai Jumpa di sekolah, Boboiboy sayang! Muach!"

"Hoeek!"

Dan malming yang seharusnya tenang kini di akhiri dengan poertengkaran kedua orang tersebut. Fang yang awalnya ingin menginap di rumah Boboiboy, berubah pikiran karena melihat Boboiboy yang kini emosi karena ulah ajaibnya.

* * *

~Fin for Fang to BBB~

* * *

Hello! Ketemu lagi! Maaf, ya kalau Chapter ini lebih aneh. Mungkin hal ini dikarenakan kepala Yu-chan sedang pusing Karena di getok Miyako Onee-chan pakai KBBI karena telah mempublish Fanfic berdasarkan pengalamannya. Dan samapi sekarang kepala Yu-chan masih Nyut-nyutan. #JanganCurhatWoi!

Ternyata, review di Chapter 2 lebih sedikit dari chap 1. Memangnya kurang bagus, ya? Atau di fandom ini lebih banyak FujoDanshi ketimbang penyuka Straight?

Ehm. Oke. Ini adalah chapter 3, balasan dari Fang untuk Boboiboy. Dan karena Yu-chan sedang sibuk. Kemungkinan chapter depan akan dilanjutkan Oleh Nee-chan. Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca fanfic Yu-chan! Apalagi yang sudah Review, Follow and Fav! Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! So, Then, if you don't mind

Review Please!


	4. Boboiboy to Yaya

"_**Kamu itu…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boboiboy and Team © Monsta**_

_**Kamu itu…(4) © Miyako**_

_**Warning: OOC, OOT (mungkin), Straight in this chap, Garing, Mood Breaker inside, High School!AU. Don't Like? Don't Read! Berani Flame, Gue bacok!**_

.

.

~Hope you like it! Enjoy!~

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk SMP Nasional Pulau Rintis. Banyak siswa kelas tiga yang datang bersama orang tua mereka untuk melihat hasil mereka belajar selama 3 tahun di SMP. Semua terlihat sangat antusias terutama kedua gadis yang selalu bersaing masalah nilai. Yap, merekalah Ying dan Yaya.

Mereka semua duduk di satu ruangan menunggu pengumuman yang akan dinyatakan oleh kepala sekolah. Dan, setelah menunggu cukup lama, Akhirnnya kepala sekolah mengumumkan siapa yang mendapat peringkat pertama tahun ini. Tentu saja Yaya dan Ying sangat deg-deg an dan saling melempar death glare satu sama lain. Sedangkan yang lain sudah berpikir bahwa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"Dan, yang mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk tahun ini adalah…

.

.

.

Fang! Selamat, nak!" Ucap kepala sekolah yang membuat semua siswa terkejut bukan main. Meruntuhkan semangat Yaya dan Ying serta membuat Fang melirik takut ke arah Ying dan Yaya.

Yah, tidak perlu diceritakan lagi bagaimana nasib Fang ditangan Ying. Yap, Hanya ditangan Ying. Yaya tidak sedang dalam Mood untuk menghajar seseorang sepertinya. Karena itu, sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk melamun di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran. Awalnya dia memang hanya ingin sendiri. Tapi, hal itu sirna ketika Boboiboy datang menemuinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Boboiboy langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yaya. Enggan untuk merusak ketenangan yang ada sebelum ia datang. Tapi, hanya untuk beberapa menit, sebelum ia merasa risih atas kesunyian ini.

"Ng… Yaya?" Panggil Boboiboy memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau kecewa?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yaya yang kini memutar kepalanya 90 derajat menatap Boboiboy.

"Karena Nilai Fang di atas nilaimu, dan karena Peringkat 1 direbut oleh Fang." Jawab Boboiboy yang kini juga menghadap Yaya, Sayangnya pandangan mereka hanya bertemu untuk 3 detik sebelum Yaya kembali menghadap ke depan.

"… Tidak. Kalau aku kecewa, aku sudah ikut Ying untuk membantai Fang. Aku hanya sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik saja." Jawab Yaya setelah berdiam beberapa detik.

"Yaya. Kau tahu?" Tanya Boboiboy tidak jelas.

"Kau belum memberi tahuku, Boboiboy. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu." Jawab Yaya agak tersenyum, namun masih belum menatap Boboiboy.

"Hahaha… Benar Juga. Begini, Itu tidak cocok." Ucap Bobiboy memperhatikan wajah Yaya dari samping.

"Apa yang tidak cocok?" Tanya Yaya memasang wajah bingung sambil menatap Boboiboy yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Ekspresi ini. Wajah cemberut tidak cocok untukmu. **Kamu itu... akan sangat manis jika tersenyum**." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menangkup pipi Yaya dan menarik kedua ujung bibir Yaya hingga membentuk senyuman yang -menurut Boboiboy- sangat manis. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Yaya kini seperti tomat matang dan menunduk malu dengan senyum yang terpasang di bibirnya.

"Sok Gentleman! Masih manja sama Kakek saja udah main gombal!"

Sejujurnya Boboiboy masih ingin menikmati keindahan senyum Yaya, andai saja tidak ada suara Makhluk berkacamata, sang Mood Breaker Yang langsung menghancurkan Momen indah yang ada. Oh, Tuhan! Apa salah Boboiboy? Kenapa makhluk itu harus hadir disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Fang! Sudah Kubilang tutup mulutmu ,kan?! Sekarang kita ketahuan! Karena kau Mereka tidak jadi berpacaran! MAAF, YA! LANJUTKAN SAJA! JANGAN HIRAUKAN KAMI!" Omel Ying pada Fang. Ternyata bukan hanya Fang yang menonoton drama tadi, ternyata Ying juga ikut.

Ying yang merasakan pertanda buruk langsung melesat pergi dari TKP meninggalkan Fang di sana bersama calon Couple itu. Dan, Silahkan pikirkan sendiri bagaimana keadaan Fang setelah menerima 2 bola Halilintar dari Boboiboy.

* * *

~Fin for BBBxYaya~

* * *

Hey! Salam kenal Miyako di sini! Maaf, ya kalau gak bagus. Habisnya ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Fanfic. Semoga ada yang mau Review. Selanjutnya adalah Fang x Ying, Lalu Gopal x Yaya. Ada lagi yang mau request? Atau ada yang mau ngehajar Fang karena merusak momen BBBYaya? Silahkan saja!

**Review Please!**


	5. You're My Angel, Ying

"_**Kamu itu…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boboiboy and Team © Monsta**_

_**Kamu itu… (5) © Yu-chan**_

_**Oc/Shin © Yu-chan**_

_**Warning: OOC, OOT (mungkin), Yaya disini kakak sepupu Ying, Straight in this chap, Death Chara, Flashback inside,Future! AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

~Hope you like it! Enjoy!~

.

Di balkon sebuah rumah bercorak china, terlihat seorang wanita manis yang sedang merenung menatap bulan, di tangannya tergenggam secarik kertas lusuh. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit. Pipinya terlihat bekas air mata. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun silam, Pada saat terakhir mereka bersama.

* * *

_**Flashback start from here**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana akan diadakannya Festival sekolah, untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-57. Dan juga, Hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Ying yang ke-17. Dan, rencananya, nanti malam setelah Festival ini berakhir, akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun di rumah Ying, dan, tentu saja kekasih kaca mata tersayangnya juga akan ikut menghadiri pesta tersebut.

Manik abu-abunya mengedarkan pandangannya di antara kerumunan siswa yang ada di aula sekolah mencari kekasih berkacamata nya. Tapi, kenapa kekasihnya yang berambut unik tersebut tidak kunjung tampak. Kemana dia sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menggelap. Terasa sepasang tangan bersarung tangan menutup kedua matanya.

"Fang?" Tanya Ying memastikan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memakai sarung tangan ke sekolah? Apalagi mau menutup matanya. Sudah pasti kan kalau itu adalah kekasihnya?

"Bukan! Aku adalah hantu~~~ Khuhuhu!" Jawab orang itu seraya membalikkan Ying untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tapi, tentu saja orang itu bukanlah hantu, melainkan Fang, orang yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Ying.

"Fang! Kemana saja kamu?! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!"

"Kemana, ya? Ke hatimu! Hahaha" Jawab Fang sambil menggandeng tangan Ying dan membawanya keluar dari Aula.

"Gombal! Oh iya! Nanti malam kamu datang kan ke pesta ulang tahunku?" Tanya Ying sambil berjalan di samping Fang dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Fang.

"Ngg… Gimana, ya, Ying? Aku tidak bias datang nanti malam. Habisnya aku sedang sibuk. Maaf, ya." Jawab fang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Ying dengan kecewa.

* * *

.

~Skip Hingga malam Hari~

.

* * *

Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang indah bagi Ying, kini menjadi malam yang suram. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Sweet Seventeen nya, Kekasihnya tidak bias datang. Kalau begini, Lebih baik tidak usah mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya kan?

"Ehm, Ying?" Panggil Yaya menegur adik spupunya yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Ya, kak?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kesepian, ya tidak ada Fang."

"…"

Tidak mendapati jawaban dari Ying membuatnya yakin bahwa tebakannya itu tepat sasaran. Hingga sebuah ide muncul di otak cemerlangnya. Dengan senyum dia mengambil sebuah Microphone yang ada di meja di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, teman-teman ku tersayang! Silahkan lanjutkan pesta kalian dengan bebas! Jangan hiraukan Ying! LET'S START THE PARTY! YEAY!" Teriak Yaya kepada para undangan yang semua seumuran dengan Ying ataupun Yaya. Tentu saja para remaja dengan senang menikmati pesta yang bebas ,kan?

"Kak?" Panggil Ying bingung seolah meminta penjelasan kepada kakaknya.

"Kau pergi saja ke rumah Fang. Mungkin saja dia juga membutuhkanmu untuk menenangkan pikirannya." Jawab Yaya dengan senyum khasnya.

Dan, Ying langsung melesat ke rumah Fang, tentunya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih beserta memeluk sepupunya. Wajah manis yang awalnya kusam, kini di sinari dengan binar kebahagiaan. Padahal baru tadi siang bertemu, tapi sudah ingin bertemu lagi. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikirannya di jalan menuju kediaman Fang. Namun, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

"F-Fang… Kenapa?... Apa salahku?" Tanya Ying dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, setelah dia masuk ke ruang tamu rumah Fang.

Sungguh hatinya benar-benar hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Fang, malah keadaan Fang yang membuatnya terkejut. Di ruang tamu yang cukup luas, di sofa yang sangat nyaman, Tampak seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang, Yang sedang menindih gadis cantik berambut panjang yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya. Ying tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya sehingga ia berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Ying! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Percayalah!" Teriak Fang sambil berusaha mengejar Ying. Namun, kecepatan Ying begitu tinggi sehingga tak dapat ia gapai.

Ying terus berlari menjauhi Fang, kedua kakinya ia bawa berlari tanpa tahu kemana arahnya. Matanya terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya sungguh teriris-iris. Tanpa ia sadari, kini ia berada di tengah jalan raya, dan dia tidak mengetahui adanya truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"YING AWAS!"

Tin tiiiiin! Bruk!

Hanya itu suara terakhir yang dapat di dengar Ying. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun seluruh tubuhnya kini terasa sangat sakit, hingga perlahan, Semuanya menjadi gelap. Tapi, ia tersenyum, berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi.

* * *

~Wake up, Angel!~

* * *

Perlahan kedua mata bermanik abu-abu itu terbuka, namun kembali menutup karena keberadaan intensitas cahaya yang terlalu tinggi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sakit, sehingga sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, kini ia membuka matanya untuk mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan berbau obat-obatan, dan jangan lupakan Kakak sepupunya beserta ayah dan ibunya juga Boboiboy menatapnya dengan pandangan Khawatir. Bahkan Fang tidak dating untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya yang sedang luka parah. Itulah yang dipikirkan Ying.

"Ying! Akhirnya kamu sadar, nak!"

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga, Ying!"

"Jangan Bergerak dulu! Lukamu masih sangat parah!"

Itulah suara-suara yang menyambutnya saat Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Yah, sebaiknya dia memang jangan menggerakkan tubuhny, itu juga menyakitkan baginya. Dan, sudah berapa lama ia pingsan? Sepertinya lebih dari 1 minggu. Dan kini, Rasa kesalnya pada Fang semakin bertambah , Setelah dia menunggu kehadiran Fang yang tak kunjung tampak.

* * *

Setelah 1 bulan dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya kini Ying diizinkan untuk pulang. Ya, luka yang ada di tubuhnya sudah sembuh total. Terkecuali luka di hatinya. Kemana saja Fang selama ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengunjungi Ying seharipun? Atau mungkin, Kini Fang sudah benar-benar memilih gadis murahan itu ketimbang dirinya? Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkan hal itu malah akan menambah lebar luka yang ada di benak Ying.

Padahal yang ingin dia jumpai ketika ia ingin ketaman favoritnya adalah Fang. Tapi, kenapa malah wanita jalang itu yang datang ? Mood yang dari awal memang sudah hancur, kini semakin hancur setelah kedatangan gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Tapi, kemana Fang? Kenapa gadis itu hanya dating sendirian? Ah! Mungkin dia ingin menyuruh Ying untuk menjauhi Fang? Atau seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Ying saat ini.

"Mmm… Kamu Ying, ya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ramah meski tanpa senyum di bibirnya. Dan Ying hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Fang ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa datang menemuimu. Jadi, maukah kau datang menemuinya?" Tawar gadis itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan terlihat menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana jika jawabannya tidak? Lagipula, aku tidak diizinkan pergi jauh-jauh oleh orang tuaku." Jawab Ying dengan tambahan '_Dan lagi, unuk apa aku ke sana? Melihat kalian bermesraan?_' dalam batinnya, yang sesungguhnya masih sangat kesal dengan Fang.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada keluargamu. Percayalah, Lagipula, Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mau datang." Ucapnya seolah memaksa Ying untuk ikut dengannya, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ying pergi mengikuti gadis itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa, Firasat buruk muncul, ketika dia mengikuti gadis tersebut. Ke arah pemakaman. Sebenarnya Ying sangat ingin bertanya untuk apa mereka kemari. Tapi, kedua belah bibirnya seakan merekat ketika melihat wajah gadis tersebut kini berurai air mata. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampailah ke sebuah makam yang memiliki batu nisan berwarna gelap, dengan sebuah foto yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Ying terletak di samping nisan tersebut.

_R.I.P_

_Lui Fang_

_13 april 19xx-24 Mei 20xx_

"Apa maksudnya ini? U-untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? Kau bilang akan membawaku ke tempat Fang? La-lalu… Lalu di mana Fang? Kenapa nama di batu nisan itu mirip dengan nama Fang? Kenapa di sana ada foto Fang? Fang di mana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ying bertubi-tubi, otak jeniusnya tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi di sini. Tapi, meskipun begitu, matanya kini mengeluarkan air mata.

"Fang sudah meninggal. Saat kau kecelakaan, Jantungmu mengalami kerusakan sehingga membutuhkan donor jantung. Fang merasa bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya, karena itu, Dia memberikan jantungnya untukmu. Demi keselamatanmu, demi kehidupanmu dan demi cita-citamu. Dia juga menitipkan ini padaku sebelum operasi dilakukan." Jelas Shin, Gadis tersebut, kakinya melangkah ke arah bingkai foto Fang dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari belakang bingkai tersebut dan memberikannya pada Ying.

Tangan Ying menyambut kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Kini air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Tangisnya seketika pecah, Kini dia hanya bisa menangisi Fang di depan makamnya. Tangannya menggapai foto Fang dan memeluknya erat. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah marah dan memaki Fang meski hanya di dalam hatinya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak. Bibirnya terus-terusan mengucapkan kata maaf. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Fang. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memahamimu. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku, Fang!"Tangisnya semakin kencang setelah Shin memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Tangannya balas memeluk Shin.

"Kak Shin! Ini Semua salahku! Aku terlalu Bodoh! Karena ku Fang pergi!" Tangisnya dipelukan Shin. Yang dibalas dengan ucapan lembut.

"Sst… Sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini takdir tuhan. Dia rela melakukan ini, karena, Karena **Kamu itu… Orang yang sangat berarti untuknya**." Ucap Shin sambil menangis. Bukan, bukan hanya Ying yang menangis. Air mata Shin juga mengalir tidak kalah deras. Mereka berdua menangisi orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka yang kini telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

_**Flashback end Here**_

* * *

"Fang… FAANG! AKU MERINDUKANMUU!" Teriak gadis manis itu. Rasanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya, tapi tak punya tempat. Jika saja Fang masih ada, Dia tidak akan seperti ini. Tangannya masih menggenggam secarik kertas lusuh peninggalan Fang tersebut. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tante! Tante baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang berumur tidak lebih dari 4 tahun.

"Ah, ada Rina. Datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Ying pada keponakannya yang -baginya- lucu tersebut. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Sama Bunda, sama Ayah."

"Ying." Sapa seorang pria dengan jaket orange yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya.

"Kak Boboiboy. Lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Ying dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Rina, sini sama Bunda dulu. Ayah mau bicara sama tante dulu. Kita makan es krim saja." Ucap seorang wanita dengan Hijab merah muda memanggil anaknya untuk mengikutinya . Dan, ajakan itu sukses membuat sang gadis kecil berlari menerjang ibundanya. Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Ying hanya terdiam di sana. Sepi, senyap, hingga boboiboy membuka suara.

"… Kau masih memikirkan Fang?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya. Dia kan penyelamat nyawaku." Perlahan air mata kembali menuruni pipi wanita itu. Matanya kembali menyendu. Bibirnya mengukirkan senyuman getir.

"Ying. Aku tahu Fang itu sangat berarti bagimu. Tapi, umurmu sudah 30, sudah saatnya untuk menikah. **Kamu itu… Wanita yang pintar, manis dan baik**. Pasti banyak yang mau menjadi pendamping priamu." Nasehat Boboiboy sambil merangkul pundak adik iparnya dan memelukpinggangnya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tawa menyakitkan yang meluncur bebas dari bibir Ying.

"Semoga saja, Boboiboy." Sambungnya menangis dengan kepedihan yang kembali datang padanya.

* * *

_Dear Ying,_

_Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak pintar merangkai kata-kata? Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin akan menduakanmu. Wanita yang saat itu kau lihat, dia kakak sepupuku, Dia baru kembali dari Prancis, Saat aku ingin duduk di sofa, di sampingnya, kakiku tidak sengaja tersandung kaki meja. Saat aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu, kau malah pergi. Sekali lagi, kumohon maafkan aku Ying. Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan dendam terhadapku, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau menangis._

_**Kamu itu… Gadis paling indah yang pernah ku temui**_

_**Kamu itu… Orang yang sangat berarti untukku**_

_**Kamu itu… Malaikat dalam hidupku**_

_**Kamu itu… Sumber kehidupanku**_

_**Kamu itu… Segalanya untukku**_

_Karena itu, Tersenyumlah selalu, Aku menyayangimu,_

_Fang_

* * *

_~Fin for Fang to Ying~_

* * *

Hai! Hai Semua! Yu-chan balik lagi! Maaf, ya! Kalau pemilihan katanya gak bagus! Seharusnya Yu hari ini sudah Hiatus, seharusnya Fic ini Miyako Onee-chan yang melanjutkan. Tapi Yu gak mau melewati chap FangYing. Oke! Setelah satu chapter ini, Yu-chan bakal Hiatus agak lama! Jadi, selanjutnya fanfic ini akan dilanjutkan oleh Miyako Onee-chan. Oh, ya! Untuk chapter depan adalah **Yaya x Fang! **I'll Miss you, Guys! Bye~~~

* * *

**"Bunda, memangnya paman Fang itu bagaimana? Mama punya kenangan juga dengan paman Fang?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut pada ibunya.**

**"Paman Fang itu, Usil, tapi baik. Kalau kenangan, ada sih."**

**"Ayo ceritakan, Bunda!"**

**"Baiklah…"**


End file.
